Pokémon un Nuevo Inicio
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Bienvenidos a nueva historia en conmemoración del 20 aniversario de la Serie de Pokémon espero que puedan acompañar a Ash, Pikachu, Misty y Brock en está nueva aventura que están apunto de iniciar, por alrededor de Kanto Johto y Hoenn habrá aventuras y romance obviamente es un fic Pokeshipping. Una vez más quiero agradecerle a: SidselC por permitirme usar su imagen. Caps: 1/10


_**Pokémon: 20 Aniversario**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Un Re encuentro al estilo Pokémon.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bueno después de unas merecidas vacaciones regreso, a escribir una nueva historia a como debe de ser después de saber lo que han hecho con la serie, en fin este fic será casi parecido cómo en la película no más que se enfocara en los personajes de Kanto cómo debió ser y no meter personajes de otras regiones, sin más que decir quiero darles la bienvenida a este largometraje quiero recordarles que tendrán 10 capítulos incluyendo el epílogo además de que habrán capítulos más largos que otros unas 2'000 ó 4'000 palabras cuando se amerita que sea necesario hacerlo largo una última cosa, al final de cada capítulo se pondrán los créditos y notas de autor cómo es de costumbre, habiendo terminado es hora de continuar.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Un Reencuentro al estilo Pokémon.**_

 _ **Eh siento que ya eh estado aquí en este lugar ya antes en este lugar no se por que me trae gratos recuerdos traje mi caña de pescar conmigo, y me siento a esperar a que pique la carnada creó que descansare un rato después de caminar, mucho vaya cuanto ha cambiado un poco este lugar desde la última vez, yo se que no le eh dicho nada al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta creó que yo ya perdí mis esperanzas de tener una relación con el y eh de ir buscando la forma de ver en alguien al cual me ame y yo pueda amar, me resultará muy difícil sacármelo de mi corazón pero sin embargo creó que le daré una última oportunidad para que fija en mi y que me vea de otra forma, pero en de momento me enfocare en ver este imagen del bosque y así paso un buen rato esperando a que pícara algo pero nada en ese momento me dio sueño así que me dormí un rato, esperando que cosas va salir de ahí, y así paso todo el rato mientras yo descanso parecía una eternidad y pensé que me daría la noche esperando ahí pero no fue así en ese momento sentí un duro, jalón pero no le hice mucho caso cuando hubo el segundo tampoco hice casó pero un rato después hubo algo que me hizo ponerme en alerta en definitivamente Por que la caña jalaba con mucha fuerza, En ese momento siento que la cuerda de Pescar me hace un movimiento algo brusco entonces decido de traer afuera lo que traía mi caña el objeto estaba muy pesado y cuando lo saque a la orilla me sorprendí de ver a ese chico de pelo azabache y lo llame por su nombre.**_

—A-A-Ash ¿en verdad eres tú tartamudeé de la fuerte impresión tenía un tiempo pero no esperaba que fuera el que pesque ahora, la primera vez fue hace 20 años pero pensándolo de otra forma está es una señal positiva el que él viniera a mi lado es cómo si yo lo hubiese llamado con mi mente y la verdad eso me asombra a él yo lo sigo amando a pesar del poco contacto que hemos tenido además mi mamá siempre nos dijo a mi a mis hermanas siempre es bueno perdonar y otorgar una segunda, oportunidad a la persona que de verdad que se lo merece y sí de verdad quieres saber, cómo dársela es simple si por actos del destinó el te llega a ti por algún motivo o circunstancias es motivo suficiente para darle segunda oportunidad y con esas palabras que recordó que le dijo su madre a sus hijas pero eso caló hondo en Misty y ella ya tomó una importante, decisión.

—H-H-Hola Misty me respondió en el mismo estado, gracias por sacarme de Mist te debo una y te debo muchas explicaciones además, te quiero decir algo hace un tiempo recibí un beso de una chica y eso no significó nada para mi te digo esto es que no quiero que alguien invente algo más de lo debido te digo que me creas, además puedes preguntarle a Pikachu por si aún tienes muchas dudas de lo que te digo no te recriminó nada tienes derecho, pero el te dirá lo mismo que yo te dije adelanté dile y verás que yo no miento, dijo Ash.

—No es necesario Ash te creó lo veo claro en tus ojos y sé que no me estás mintiendo y déjame decirte algo ya que tu fuiste, muy sincero conmigo yo te diré que me han querido invitar a salir en una cita pero yo me les niego y les digo que no que no tengo tiempo para salir debido a mis responsabilidades aquí con el gimnasio de cuidad Celeste pero ahora no podemos ser nada más que amigos, quiero ponerme a reflexionar un poco mis sentimientos pero no te preocupes yo pronto te la daré y cómo si fuera una señal una ave legendaria se le posa entre los dos para luego dejarles un par de plumas a ambos chicos y Misty pensó casi en un susurró audible las palabras que quiere escuchar Ash, Te Amo Ash dijo Misty en un tono muy bajo por suerte Ash no la escucho decirlo.

—Entiendo Misty gracias por ser muy sincera, conmigo y no hay problemas yo también quería reflexionar sobre mis sentimientos antes de confesármele a la verdeara chica que amo con todo mi corazón los dos debemos de pensar, bien las cosas antes de tomar la decisión de revelar nuestros sentimientos, por que a pesar de ese tiempo que estuvimos separados siento que estamos muy bien sincronizados y la verdad eso me agrada mucho de verdad pero no es lo mismo viajar sin ti de verdad te extrañe mucho pero creó que ahora podemos volver a viajar juntos además si Ho-oh nos dejo a los dos un par de plumas es hora de buscar a viejos amigos para iniciar nuestra aventura por Kanto la región Johto y Hoenn para ver cual fue el motivo del que nos dejó a los dos un par de plumas arcoíris a cada uno yo creó que nos eligió para una misión o algo por el estilo es momento de ir a ver a Morty para que nos explique por que él ave sagrada del juego nos dejo estás plumas, comentó Ash y Misty asintió en señal de afirmación ante preposición de Ash a su amiga, más sin embargo Misty notó a un Ash mucho más maduro tal vez a la par de ella volverá a ser el Ash que conoció un poco infantil lo que ella no sabía es que lograría esa meta que se propuso pero no sería muy fácil cómo lo pensó que sería pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente en conseguir su objetivo.

—Sí Ash eh esperado 20 años para poder, partir en un nuevo viaje Pokémon contigo y eso me hace muy feliz será cómo en los viejos tiempos tu y yo ahora pensándolo bien quiero hacerte una propuesta Ash sí estás de acuerdo con ella creó que está misma será el principio de una hermosa relación entre los y sí funciona haremos oficial nuestro noviazgo que te parece mi propuesta la Sirena estaba cruzando los dedos para que aceptará, su petición.

—Me encantaría saber tu propuesta dijo Ash.

—Bien es muy fácil quiero que al finalizar, el día puedas darme un detalle por el mínimo que sea me daré cuenta de que te importo mucho y al completar esos cinco detalles recuerda a veces los detalles más simples son, impactantes que los demás ¿Entonces Ash le entras al juego? Preguntó Misty a su mejor amiga.

 _ **Ash tenía sus dudas pero se puso a pensar, y rápidamente cayó en cuenta que tenía está oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar era el momento justo para construir una hermosa relación con su amor de toda su vida y entonces en ese momento decidió decirle que sí acepta su propuesta el sin dudas estaba enamorado de ella con todo su corazón**_.

—Eh sí claro aceptó tu propuesta es una bonita forma para así iniciar una hermosa relación te felicito de verdad haz madurado mucho y eso se nota y estoy muy impresionado con tu forma de pensar gracias por saber esperarme de verdad y una vez más discúlpame por no contactarnos muy a menudo eso no volverá a pasar eso te lo prometo de verdad dijo un arrepentido Ash Ketchum de hacer sufrir a su amiga pelirroja.

 _En ese mismo momento decidieron ir, al Centro Pokémon para ir esperar a que revisaran Pikachu qué aparentemente está bien pero, es mucho mejor darle una revisada general a que algo grave puede llegar a ocurrirle, entonces en ese momento a Ash se le estaba ocurriendo una idea de lo que podría ser su primera sorpresa, aparte ella no sabe que Ash sabe cantar y cuando lo descubriese de seguro Misty se va impactar con su hermosa voz está se asombrara de donde Ash supo cantar, tan bien y bien guardado se lo tenía pero en ese mismo momento sale la enfermera Joy con Pokémon de Ash fuera de su Pokebola debido a el Pokémon de Ash no le gusta estar encerrado dentro de ella._

—Bien Ash tú Pokémon está muy es muy buena, elección de que le hayas traído a una revisión para prevenir algo más graves eso es digno de admirar son muy pocos entrenadores quienes hacen eso de traer a sus Pokémon sin que no les haya pasado mucho daño veo que eres un entrenador muy responsables con tus Pokémon, y eso no me cansó de repetirlo eres un excelente entrenador y una excelente personas y te preocupas tanto por tus Pokémon como por los que los rodean y eso es digno de admirar, comentó Joy a Ash.

—Caray gracias enfermera Joy hago mi mejor, esfuerzo siempre trato de comunicarme muy bien con ellos con mis seres queridos, además no soy de esos que dejan a sus Pokémon a su merced yo los trato cómo si fueran mis amigos, además tengo a mi mejor mentora aquí presente conmigo ella me ha enseñado todo lo que lo que soy se lo debo en mucho a ella dijo Ash refiriéndose a Misty cómo su maestra.

Misty estaba en Shock de cómo Ash le reconoció que con su ayuda, él es lo que es hoy en día y con lo que dijo él Misty se enamoró más de él este chico se estaba ganando los puntos con ella cada vez se convencía que con él ha de formar una relación, amorosa muy pronto.

—Wow Ash la verdad no sé que decir, me alagaste muchos y eso yo te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón de verdad no me equivocaba eh notado mucho tu nivel de madurez es muy alto cómo el mío veo que tanto años de no vernos han servido para volvernos más maduros y eso es lo que importa gracias a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado siempre me haz tenido en cuenta lo que yo eh hecho por ti lo hice por tu bienestar, dijo Misty muy feliz.

—Qué padre tener una mejor amiga, cómo tú tu me has demostrado lealtad y cuando me haz dicho las cosas me lo dices en la cara duele a veces pero es mejor que duela a que te engañen diciéndote las cosas por las espaldas, además agradezco por todos los regaños que me haz dado en toda nuestro viaje por cada una de esos regaños o consejos, por siempre me dabas consejos y eso me cautivo mucho de verdad, gracias por todo Mist eres mi mejor amiga y sin dudas algunas de ti me voy a enamorar, susurró Ash para sí misma.

—Muchas gracias de verdad no me esperaba, esto de ti eres realmente un verdadero caballero digno de admirarse son pocos los caballeros, y eso es muy lindo viniendo de ti quiero decir eres mi mejor amigo y si haces las cosas sin pensarlo pero es tu personalidad y yo no puedo luchar contra eso es por eso que te hace tan especial e importante para todos nosotros que somos tus amigos y familiares me has demostrado no sólo con palabras si no que también con hechos y es eso lo que verdaderamente, cuenta en realidad contar con el apoyo con el apoyo de familiares amigos de los Pokémon, dijo Misty a su mejor amigo.

—Vaya chicos déjenme decirles que me tienen muy sorprendidos, su madurez es por igual así que muy pronto serán más que amigos, y eso es bueno es importante que ustedes recuerden que pueden contar el uno con el otro para cualquier, problema que tengan además ustedes van ganando más experiencia para en el futuro, también recuerden que tienen amigos y familiares quienes les pueden ayudar, cuando no encuentra alguna solución a sus conflictos dijo la enfermera Joy a los chicos, y los dos cayeron en cuenta lo que la enfermera les estaba tratando de decirles para que lo pongan en práctica y eso les hizo pensar más que en el futuro tendrán una relación definitivamente ya no eran los mismo chiquillos cuando tenían 10 años de edad y los ahora se entienden mucho mejor, e inclusive con sólo mirarse ya sabía lo que quiere uno o al otro en ese momento a Ash se le ocurrió hablar.

—Ahora que lo dices enfermera Joy es muy cierto nuestra comunicación ha mejorado mucho para bien y ahora me pongo a pensar, más calmadas las cosas a veces nos dejamos llevar por nuestro impulso y no medimos las posibles consecuencias que nos pueden traer nuestros actos y no pensamos en los que nos esperan ya sea tu madre, tu mejor amiga o tu novia gracias por darnos estos sabios consejos comento el chico de pelo azabache.

—Vaya Ash de verdad me haz dejado sin palabras, algunas sin dudas has cambiado mucho y yo me siento muy orgullosa de eso esa, es la actitud que todo chico debe de tener con una chica además creó que sabes dar buenos consejos y la verdad es que me agrada esa nueva parte tuya gracias por volver a mi de verdad, me atrevo a decir que los dos somos de iguales de maduros que hemos sabido cómo llevar, nuestras presiones y nuestra separación muy bien por un buen camino y eso es lo importante, en ese momento a Misty recordó algo muy importante para los dos y le hizo su pregunta ¿Cuando vamos a cuidad Plateada? Pregunto Misty a Ash.

—Ah con respecto a eso nos podremos ir cuando, la enfermera Joy lo amerita que todo esta bien nos quedamos un poco aquí para podernos un poco al corriente para cuando sean las 04:00 PM podamos llegar al centro Pokémon a eso de las 6:00 PM y nos registramos en el Centro Pokémon para qué podamos, dormir tranquilos ese día para luego partir en la mañana hacía el gimnasio de Brock no te imaginarás la sorpresa que te tengo preparada para mañana en la noche ya lo veras prepárate, por que estoy decidido a conquistar tu Corazón lucharé con todo y todos para poder lograrlo, quiero que te des cuenta que tú eres muy especial para mi y yo no te dejaría que nada… te pasase, por que no me lo perdonaría jamás sí pasara algo because I Love you Misty, porqué te amo Misty, dijo Ash en un susurró.

—Ok me parece muy bien quiero decir, nos vamos dentro de un rato, y llegamos casi de noche al centro Pokémon y no le avisamos a Brock de que vamos a ir a su casa para iniciar nuestro nuevo viaje Pokémon alrededor de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn entonces lo que le vamos a decir es que salimos temprano de mi casa para venir hasta aquí para invitarlo a nuestro viaje ya veremos que va a pasar si nos acompaña o no, lo importante aquí es tratar de descansar un poco mejor para prepararnos para poder iniciar nuestro viaje a cuidad Plateada sin muchos contra tiempos habló la pelirroja a su amigo, oriundo de Pueblo Paleta la chica sólo vio que el le asintió haciéndole entender que el chico, le entendió su propuesta la Misty no le contestó ella sólo le Sonrió y el captó bien lo que quiso decir Misty con su sonrisa.

 _Entonces se dedicaron a descansar lo más que pudieron eran a penas las 11:00 AM y tenían mucho tiempo para ponerse al día en muchas cosas, en su vida tanto en Ash cómo en Misty ellos sentían que poco a poco iban reformando esos fuertes lazos que se habían apagado un poco pero que continuaban intacto que con el mayor detalle renacerán aún más fuertes para demostrar que ni el tiempo que ni la distancia fueron capaces de romperlos cómo algunos pensaban que lo iban a hacer, ¿Porqué no se llegó a romper ese lazo tan especial? Por qué siempre han confiado el uno al otro y con sólo mirarse a los ojos se darán cuenta de la verdad de que si les mienten o no pero ellos enseguida se dan cuenta si se mienten o no entre conversaciones y conversaciones abandonaron el centro Pokémon pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta fue que ya habían llegado su destino al Centro Pokémon estaban bien cansado pero, con bien ahí una enfermera Joy los atendió de la mejor manera que se pudo y les avisó que pronto, se servirá la cena y cuando dijeron cena Ash se emocionó mucho pero Misty lo iba a regañar pero a ella le sucedió lo mismo que él le sonó su estómago en señal de que tenía hambre, y se avergonzó mucho._

—Bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon de cuidad Plateada, soy la enfermera Joy yo me encargo de atender esté lugar para lo que sea, yo estoy a su entera disposición veo que ustedes dos se me hacen muy familiares, entonces se dedicó a estudiarlos más detenidamente para luego darse una idea de quienes son esos dos adultos la sorprendió mucho de verdad al descubrir quiénes eran en realidad ¿Ustedes son Ash y Misty? Preguntó la enfermera Joy a los chicos.

—Ya lo creó y sí somos nosotros tanto tiempo de no vernos veo que todo sigue igual desde la última vez que nos vimos, yo eh salido a muchas regiones pero ya extrañaba los centros Pokémon de Mi región, si te preguntas que estamos haciendo aquí la pregunta es muy sencilla vamos a visitar, a un amigo en común en los dos pero cómo ya es algo tarde y no le avisamos que íbamos a ir a su cuidad entonces por hoy decidimos quedarnos sólo por hoy aquí si no te importa dijo Ash.

—Que bueno saber que están muy bien tenía mucho tiempo de no saber nada de ustedes y eso es muy bueno saber, que van a visitar a su amigo de hecho ya casi se está por servir la cena si quieren mientras, que la cena esté lista pueden registrarse para poder otorgarles sus respectivos cuartos, dijo Joy mientras estaba en su laptop rellenando los campos necesarios una vez terminado de haber rellenado los espacios vacíos en el formulario de su portátil y esperando, que el sistema le enviará a la enfermera Joy una notificación y justo en ese momento le llego la confirmación pero lo que vio se sorprendió y en seguida los dos lo notaron y le preguntaron que pasó a la enfermera Joy.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo enfermera Joy? preguntaron los chicos al unísono y en seguida les darían la respuesta de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Tengo dos noticias cual quieren Oír primero la buena o la mala? Preguntó la enfermera Joy a los dos chicos.

—Primero la mala dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Bien el sistema me está indicando ahorita que sólo nos queda una habitación disponible ahorita, y no habrá desocupada para dentro de tres días lo siguiente es que su estadía será gratuita y eso incluye la cena y el desayuno y un pequeño refrigerio debido a que los dos han subido de membresía por sus logros tu Misty con tu gimnasio y tu Ash al ser segundo en la final de la liga de Kalos replicó la enfermera Joy a los presentes.

—Claro sí yo soy más superior que Ash siempre lo he sido además yo le enseñé todo a él dijo Misty con una aire de superioridad, Ash estaba muy fuera de sí y él comenzó a jugar el mismo juego de Misty.

—No Claro que no Misty yo soy superior a ti reconozco que tu me hayas enseñado bastante sobre las batallas pero si de algo estoy muy seguro es que te he superado desde hace mucho rato dijo Ash a su amiga, entonces la enfermera Joy les habla de. Nuevo.

—De hecho ustedes dos se equivocan, dijo la enfermera Joy tratando de parar una futura discusión los dos chicos pararon su discusión en seco.

—¿Qué quieres decir que tenemos el mismo nivel los dos? Preguntaron un poco avergonzados los dos.

—Sí así es Joy les imprime un pantallazo a ambos con sus respectivas estadísticas dejándolos con la boca en el piso literalmente hablando.

—Bueno creó que nos excedimos no verdad, dijo Ash.

—Sí así es disculpa Ash por todo sí, dijo Misty disculpándose por lo sucedido.

—Si te perdonó no hay problema, dijo Ash.

—Gracias Ash.

—Bien les tengo que decir, que ya están debidamente registrados ante el sistema por lo tanto ya pueden ocupar, su cuarto y ya se está sirviendo la comida en este momento dijo la enfermera Joy a los chicos.

—Qué rico comida vamos primero a comer para luego pasar al cuarto a ver una película, dijo Ash a su amiga.

—Ash, Ash no puedes pensar en otra cosa que la comid… en ese momento su estomago habló por ella.

—Creó que tienes hambre tu también Misty dijo Ash.

—Así parece dijo avergonzada Misty a su amigo.

—Entonces vamos a cenar, sugiero él.

—Vamos que muero de hambre, dijo Misty

 _Entonces ellos se fueron a disfrutar de una rica cena en el Centro Pokémon y continuaron hablando de lo que habían hecho el uno del otro en su tiempo de ausencia los dos estaban cada vez más sorprendidos, de cómo se dieron las cosas estando ellos muy ausentes debido a sus obligaciones, cómo líder o entrenador vaya el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te sientas a conversar, con esa persona tan especial que está a tu lado siempre podrás contar con él o ella en las buenas continuaron hablando amenamente hasta que la enfermera Joy les habló a ambos, para que entrasen a su cuarto asignado por el sistema de computo del Centro Pokémon._

—Bueno tengo que informarles que ya estamos por cerrar, el Centro Pokémon por lo tanto aquí les dejo las llaves de su habitación, en ellas están su número de habitación espero que su estadía aquí sea tan agradable, y recuerden que pueden hacer uso de mini refrigerador por si tienen sed ahora me que ir a cerrar el Centró Pokémon ya es muy tarde y tengo que abrir temprano así que nos veremos mañana en la mañana con eso la chica de cabello rosado se fue a cerrar, el lugar en donde trabaja mañana será un nuevo comienzo y un nuevo día para nuestros héroes ya que continuarían su viaje al gimnasio de roca de cuidad Plateada.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

 _ **Todo transcurría normalmente, los chicos se despertaron y se fueron a bañar eran cerca de las 7:00 AM para luego ir a buscar su desayuno, para luego relajarse un poco antes de poder partir, a donde se encuentra su mejor amigo para luego hacerle esa oferta de que seguramente, no podrá rechazar una vez que los dos salieron del baño, para irse a desayunar, se saludaron y lo curioso aquí es que ellos tenían una buena comunicación, ya que los dos se escuchaban atentamente y eso le agradaba a ambos chicos y cuando vieron en sus relojes la hora que era actualmente, 7:35 AM para ser exactos se dispusieron a desayunar juntos, cómo si fueran pareja.**_

—¿Muy buenos días Misty cómo amaneciste el día de hoy? Pregunto Ash.

—Muy bien gracias a Dios gracias por preguntar, dijo la chica pelirroja a su amigo.

—Muy bien gracias a Dios gracias por preguntar, ya casi van a ser las 08:00 AM mejor nos vamos a comer para a eso de las 10:45 AM continuemos con nuestro viaje para ir al gimnasio de nuestro amigo estaremos ahí cómo 20 minutos según pienso yo pero si nos movemos más rápido podremos, llegar en pocos minutos dijo Ash a su amiga esta lo miró con la cabeza de un gesto negando que fuera rápido.

—No hay problema Ash podemos ir despacio e ir disfrutando del paisaje que nos brinda la naturaleza así que si no te importa, dilatarnos un poco más por mi no hay ningún problema tu sabes que conmigo no lo tendrás yo te he vuelto a creer lo que me dices por que me miras y tus hermosos ojos achocolatados me dicen que todo lo que hablaste es muy cierto, además quiero pasar más tiempo contigo dijo Misty casi en un tono de seducción a su nuevo compañero de viaje.

—Esta bien de todas maneras, yo también quería pasar más tiempo contigo no hay preciso llegar tan temprano total, Brock no sabe que vamos a ir para su casa así que podemos tratar de ir con calma para contemplar con calma lo que nos ofrece esta cuidad dijo el chico de pelo azabache, además me gusta estar a tu lado es muy bonito y reconfortante estar a lado de ti, y todo este tiempo que no estuve contigo pensé que debía de ser fuerte para algún día poder regresar a tu lado y ya vez ya estamos aquí los compartiendo nuestros recuerdos, los dos aquí y yo lo veo cómo un hermosa manera de recuperar nuestro tiempo que estuvimos, separados dijo Ash a su amiga y ella estaba de acuerdo con lo que le dijo Ash, a su mejor amiga de toda su infancia.

 _ **En ese momento ya habían llegado a la casa de su mejor amigo y al verlos se sorprendió mucho de verlos a los dos él los vio muy cambiados y luego supo que han madurado mucho ya no eran los mismos chiquillos inmaduros que había conocido en su viaje tal vez tiene una pequeña pizca de esa inmadurez pero eso era lo que les hacía lo que son Ash y Misty cómo pasa el tiempo y no lo hizo en vano se nota que la chica, es alta al igual que su amigo ese nuevo aire al parecer le hizo bien a los dos, pensó el moreno para si mismo.**_

—Vaya que bueno es verlos de nuevo chicos, tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a Misty a ti Ash son dos regiones que no te veía pero seguía tus pasos siempre Unova y Kalos Eh vaya sí que estuviste cerca de ser el, campeón de la región de seguro hiciste nuevos amigos y eso es muy, bueno mi amigo pero creó que tendrás cosas que contarme a mi bueh… a nosotros de esas dos regiones a la que fuiste además se que eres actor y que actuaste en una película en Teselia comentó el moreno sorprendiendo a Misty por completo.

—Vaya no me habías contado nada de eso, eh cuando esperabas decírmelo mira que yo te he dicho todo pero no me puedo enojar mucho contigo de seguro me lo ibas a decir cuando fuese necesario eso es muy comprensible, en fin tal vez más adelante nos mostraras tus dotes cómo actor estoy muy ansiosa de lo que has aprendido para transformarte en un verdadero actor de cine, comentó la pelirroja, su amigo se puso rojo de la vergüenza por lo que le aba de decir su mejor a el pero más sin embargo decidió decirle para que no se enojara, con él.

—Sí no te lo dije es que yo no quería decírtelo, sólo que no lo creí inconveniente hacerlo pero ya me di cuenta, que hice mal por eso también te diré que cuando gané La Batalla De La Frontera Scott dueño de la Batalla me ofreció un puesto que rechace para continuar con mi viaje pero me dijo que mantendría esa oferta permanente y la verdad me siento feliz de poder, ser un cerebro de batalla, y cuando terminemos nuestro recorrido aceptaré su propuesta de ser un cerebro y tener mi pirámide de batallas aquí en Kanto, quiero construirla en cuidad Celeste, esto sorprendió mucho a su mejor amigo ella en estaba sin aliento.

—Que bueno es saber que no me guardas más secretos o ¿Si? Pregunto Misty es mejor que me digas todo no quiero enterarme por terceras personas o ya se olvidó que siempre me puedo enterar, que lo que me escondes siempre habrá una manera de descubrir lo que si lo estás haciendo por, eso te invito a que me digas todo y no me ocultes nada por favor ya no quiero secretos entre los dos comento Misty muy seria.

 _ **En ese mismo momento ya se habían saludado, todos estaban muy contento de ver una vez más a esta hermosa chica pelirroja que estaba saludando a la familia eso es lo más importante, saludar a los seres queridos pero lo que ella sabía es que su Ash estaba a unas pocas horas para darse su sorpresa a la chica de mi sueños pero aún no se cómo reaccionar, en que va a para mi sorpresa en ese mismo momento ella me notó muy inquieto entonces ella vino a mi y le conté lo que no era nada supongo que no soy bueno mintiendo dijo pensó para sí mismo y la verdad debo de ser muy claro con ella honesto y no mentirle más ya no estaríamos teniendo la comunicación mutua entre pareja y eso lo van a agradecer cuando estén juntos, cómo una hermosa pareja de novios o casados uno con él otro, pensó Ash para sí mismo.**_

—Mira Misty te tengo una sorpresa sólo para ti a ver si te gusta, DJ suélteme la canción por favor ordenó Ash, y el DJ buscó la canción solicitada por Ash así que la puso desde el principio para que Ash se la cantará.

 _ **Inicia la canción.**_

 _En ese momento cuando Ash comenzó a cantarla, la melodía Misty fue transportada al ritmo de la canción debido a Ash le transmitía todas sus emociones que tenía ocultas en esa canción además de estar muy en Shock jamás se le dio por pensar que Ash se diera por cantar y lo hace muy bien, wow estaban muy sorprendida de ese don secreto que tiene Ash dijo Misty y fue a felicitarlo, por ese hermosa voz que tiene._

 _ **Finaliza la canción.**_

—Awww que hermosa voz tienes Ash jamás me imaginaba que tu tuvieras ese don estoy muy sorprendida de que tuvieras ese don ¿Cómo aprendiste a cantar tan bien eh? Pregunto ella.

—Ah cuando yo estuve en la Región de Teselia, vino director novato a que le ayudáramos a crear su primera película así que le ayudamos y luego ocupaban voz para cantar en la película y yo hice unas pequeñas audiciones, que al director le gustaron mucho y también a los coristas, dijo Ash muy feliz.

—Ya veo me alegra mucho por ti Ash aunque Misty se derretía por dentro al escuchar la voz de aun su amado y con lo que acaba de oír, semejante pieza musical se enamoró de él aún más, entonces Misty recordó a lo que venían y le preguntó a Brock.

—¿Brock nos acompañarías en nuestro viaje Pokemon? Pregunto Misty muy alegré a su amigo él no le hizo esperar su respuesta.

—Claro que sí iré con ustedes total tengo un año sabático y así podre des estresarme un poco dijo Brock.

—Que bien dijeron los dos al Unísono.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos amigos? Preguntó Brock.

—Hoy Mismo dijeron los dos a su amigo.

—Bueno papá mamá y hermanitos hasta pronto nos veremos después, me voy de excursión con mis mejores amigos nos veremos luego, dijo su hijo.

—Bueno hijo no te preocupes cuidaremos muy bien de los niños dijeron sus padres y los niños se despidieron de él.

—Cuídate mucho hermanito te queremos mucho bye, despidieron los niños de su hermano mayor.

—Adiós niños y despídanme de Forrest, dijo su hizo su hijo mayor.

—Así lo haremos Brock dijeron sus padres.

—Nos vamos chicos dijo Brock.

—Siguiente Parada Pueblo Paleta dijeron los dos al unísono para ponerse en marcha.

 _ **Y es así de cómo nuestros héroes comienzan su nueva aventuras atreves, de Kanto para luego seguir en Johto y por último terminar su aventura en Hoenn nadie sabe que les va a esperar ahí pero una cosa es segura ellos estarán unidos por si cualquier, cosa el destinó les pusiera pruebas en su caminó podrán sortearlas sin ningún obstáculos, unidos son muy fuertes y juntos son capaces de hacer lo que sea, para salir adelante en su viaje.**_

 _ **Fin del 1 Capítulo nos vemos en el 2 Capítulo.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto la serie como los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen a mi les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, Pokémon, Nintendo y Game Freak.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno esta es mi más reciente fic que eh escrito hasta ahora, lo hice por en honor al vigésimo aniversario de la serie de Pokémon creó que escribir un fic sería la mejor manera de celebrar el aniversario, además este fic contará con 10 Capítulos hasta ahora, cualquier cambió se les estaré avisando algunos dirán cuando actualizas tus demás fics déjenme decirles que muy pronto lo haré tal vez la próxima semana lo más tardar este lunes que viene lo que me tomará cómo unos quince días en tener los tres capítulos y el próximo que será actualizado será ABCDARIO Pokeshipping Me Enamoré, de ahí continuaremos trabajando con los demás fics, hasta terminarlos se despide de ustedes.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Fecha de actualización sujeta a cambios es el: 20/06/2017.**_

 _ **La canción que usé es Stay In love de Hilary Duff, para que escuchen mientras lean el fic, importante sólo use el audio para crear la historia y no puse la letra por que no acostumbró hacerlo, y por derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Créditos de Autora: Le agradezco a la autora de está imagen darme su autorización para poder usarla, imagen hecha por SidselC sí quieren visitar su perfil son libres de hacerlo su perfil está en DeviantArt, gracias por permitirme usar tu imagen compañera.**_


End file.
